El Árbol de los Deseos
by Dellaween
Summary: La Tradición de Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy era muy especial, por lo tanto, ningún soltero podía asistir, sin embargo, había una chica pelirroja bastante sola en el lugar. La Viñeta es parte del 1er Evento de Navidad de la página de FB Drinny All The Way "DrannyXmas".


**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

La verdad no soy muy buena con historias navideñas, pero por tratarse del **_1er Evento de la página "Drinny All The Way"_** quise intentarlo, espero que les agrade, no es nada especial, pero se me ocurrió, gracias por todo.

* * *

Decoraciones, todo el lugar estaba debidamente decorado, un toque elegante en tonos dorados satisfacía a la vista, los Malfoy deberían estar bastante orgullosos de todo aquello, y para desgracia de la joven pelirroja que había tenido que soportar la mirada indiscreta de la joven extraña a lo lejos, por lo regular, la elegante y rica familia Malfoy no invitaba a nadie soltero a sus fiestas de Navidad, y ella está ahí, sola, siendo perseguida por esa chica y su, sí, atractivo novio, había estado restregándose al mago, echándole en cara que ella estaba ahí, sola.

Oh, pobre chica pelirroja que nadie conocía del todo bien, era la primera vez que iba a ese tipo de eventos, grandes, masivos, y lleno de magos ricos de toda parte del globo, por supuesto, todos ellos, sangre pura, y no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar, a pesar de que por su sangre, corría también una de las más pura sangre.

La mujer rodeó el cuello del mago, besándolo una y otra vez, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Ginny ¿por qué cuando algo te parece espantosamente incomodo es cuando más tus ojos se topan en eso? Se interrogó mentalmente.

Una chica pasó repartiendo adornos, que serían colocados en una parte del inmenso árbol navideño, como tradición navideña de los Malfoy, hacían que los asistentes colgarán en pareja un adorno, pidiendo un deseo, Ginny recibió una lujosa esfera de cristal, era la única en el sitio tan _"brillante y especial"_ , se sintió más incómoda ante la burla de la otra mujer, no era necesario usar oclumancia para saber lo que pensaba "oh, pobre chica pelirroja que tendrá que pasar sola a colocar su adorno, por más elegante que sea".

Ginny Weasley se alejó de la chica _"Mira, mi novio es el más ardiente y atractivo que hay en el lugar"_ , y era cierto, no había otro que se acercara a los talones de ese atractivo chico hindú, no podía negarlo.

Cuando inspeccionó de nuevo a su alrededor, la chica y su novio estaban a unos metros de ella, otra vez, dándose un apasionado beso, para Ginny que ya había notado que todo aquello nacía de la chica más que de él, no podía parecerle más incómodo, es como si estuviera marcando su territorio para que ella no se acercara pero, ¿por qué querría acercarse a él? Sí, era guapo, pero no una pizca de guapo como...

—Lamento llegar tarde –cortaron el hilo de su cavilación mental –realmente no pude zafarme antes, espero que no te hicieran grosería alguna –a Ginny no le hacía falta girarse, en cuanto el tono de voz masculina y profundo llegó a sus oídos supo quién era, posiblemente por ese arrastrar de palabras tan de él, aun así, se giró, para que su vista le asegurará de que realmente era él, ese rubio atractivo de ojos grises.

—Estas aquí, y no tendré que poner esto yo sola –señaló la esfera con una sonrisa incómoda.

Draco sujeto el objeto, lo guardo en la bolsa de su saco y sujetó la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Llegue justo a tiempo para el baile también –le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, acercándola a él, con una mirada intensa seguida de un beso apasionado.

El mundo al rededor que les observaba desapareció totalmente para ella, todo su ser fue consumido totalmente por el chico que le estaba besando, la música en algún momento había iniciado, y ella y Draco ya estaban a mitad de la pista, rompiendo el baile, en lugar de Lucius y Narcissa, indicando a todos los presentes, que a partir de ese año, la pareja oficial serían ellos.

La vista de Ginny se desvió, con una sonrisa soñadora, topándose con la mujer que le había estado restregando a su apuesto novio, en ese momento, había alguien más apuesto y gallardo en el lugar, Draco Malfoy, y era ella, la chica a la que él, próximamente haría su esposa.

—Bien, dime ¿cuál será nuestro primer deseo? –interrogó Draco.

—Que no vuelvas a llegar tarde a ninguna cena de Navidad organizada por tu familia.

—De acuerdo –río divertido, colgando la primera esfera del árbol de los deseos Malfoy.


End file.
